


New Shoots, Tangled Roots

by Dameceles



Series: A Marriage Of States [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Self-Denial, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentioned mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: A month ago Hinoka might've assumed her husband was concerned over his own prowess. Yet she’d come to understand Marx worried more over forcing her into doing something she didn't want to do, than over his own pride... and she now wanted him, with a strength of yearning she’d not felt before.





	New Shoots, Tangled Roots

**Author's Note:**

> This scene follows after the end of [chapter 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4370321/chapters/25924467) from Into A Walled Garden, but if you just want PWP this could stand alone. There’s some [FE14 My Room lines](http://aphonicdreams.tumblr.com/post/123515409547/for-6-anons-oh-no-i-cant-decide-between-the-two) from [the Japanese script](http://aphonicdreams.tumblr.com/post/122308999372/i-didnt-see-this-up-anywhere-yet-but-if-there-is) sprinkled into their dialogue because I could.

Hinoka almost couldn’t believe what she’d done— what they’d almost done.

The spar had been exhilarating, not only for venting her frustrations but also because she’d gotten that glimpse of Marx moving unfettered by restraint. He’d been as swift and powerful as a crashing ocean wave, sublime enough that getting thrown onto her back had only been mildly irksome. Yet that was not what currently occupied her mind. It was that damned kiss. For all his hard looks Marx's lips were always soft against her own, like flower petals. Even when he restlessly pressed close, she was the only one who ever nipped with teeth.

Marx had the strength and size to crush her, completely dominate such exchanges— yet she could only recall shy gentleness or clumsy eagerness on his part.

That thought wouldn’t leave her be, and instead had Hinoka squirming most inappropriately. If not for the sweat and sawdust that’d made them both filthy, she might’ve relived the adventurous explorations of youth by coupling with him right there in the practice hall. Marx’s dazed expression when she’d broken the kiss, had been glorious and unfair. It’d caused her to stare at him in the baths as they’d been scrubbing themselves down. When he’d caught Hinoka, the confusion in her husband's expression had driven her to skip soaking in the hot water despite the aches setting into her muscles. After she’d rinsed and dried off, instead she’d retreated to their chambers and bed.

Flustered like a blushing maiden over a man whose bed she warmed nightly— it was ridiculous! Yet Hinoka couldn’t deny she now wanted her husband, with a strength of yearning she’d not felt before. In that moment she’d known he’d kissed her not for duty but desire, and somehow that knowledge made all the difference with her own longings. Already she’d brought herself to climax once with her own fingers, only memories keeping her company in the dark. Before she could think of rising to cleanse herself, the bedroom door to the solar suddenly swung open. There was a long shadow in the dim light, and it had her heart pounding.

The door shut and the bolt slid into place, then she heard Marx exhale hard. “You left early.”

“It was too hot for the bathwater. I’d rather wait for you here,” Hinoka said and kept her back towards him, too embarrassed to turn. Also it was easier to speak curtly when she couldn't see the way his hair curled over his brow, if his lips parted, and any longing in his dark eyes.

Marx didn’t reply, but she heard the rustle of cloth as he unrobed. Hinoka felt when he peeled back the bed's coverings and for a moment the cool night air hit the flesh of her back, then the mattress dipped with weight as her husband lay down. She had to bite back a yelp as coolness was replaced with warmth as he kept moving until the length of his body touched hers. Her bare skin felt the muscles of his hard chest, lean stomach, thick thighs, and the tickle of fine hair which dusted across Nohrians' bodies. They were both laying on their sides, Hinoka resisted curling into herself and away from his sudden encompassing presence.

However, his arms didn’t wrap around her like he’d done the night she’d requested he hold her. It caused Hinoka to grow tense, fears that she’d done something wrong shooting through her. She blindly reached back to touch him, and remembered too late that her fingers were still slick with her own desire. Before she could retract, his hand caught hers and practically engulfed, a reminder that even at full height she was dwarfed by his own size. Although she didn’t dwell on that long, more mortified as she felt his fingertips sliding through the wetness upon her own.

After much hesitation, finally Marx asked, “Hinoka, are you… unsatisfied with just touching?”

His question had Hinoka all but burying her face into the pillow, but she forced out a reply, “Mmph, is it improper? Are Nohrian wives supposed to wait for their spouse?”

“There’s no such edict here. Feel free to touch yourself,” His blatant permission turned her face red with a hot blush. “I’m asking if it’s enough for you? For tonight?”

A month ago Hinoka might've assumed her husband was concerned over his own prowess. Yet she’d come to understand Marx worried more over forcing her into doing something she didn't want to do, than over his own pride. Because of that Hinoka twisted herself to meet his gaze over her shoulder, and admitted without shame, “No, no, it’s not enough. I need you, Marx, couple with me!” 

When his hands came upon her they were light, touch cautious and tentative. Hinoka slid her own hands over his and made him press firmer— determined to show him that she wouldn't break. At her direction one of his hands cupped a breast, while his other hand she moved between her legs. She felt more that heard his breath catch with how closely his chest was pressed to her back. The sensation of his fingers and the heat of him against her made Hinoka’s whole body flush. Despite the pleasure rippling, it didn’t clear the anxiousness tightening her chest. When she stopped pressing his hands Marx’s touches were clumsy, possibly because of how they lay on their sides and the covers hid her from his view. She bucked back against him, just once, and the shaking of his hands worsened— a strangely satisfying discovery.

No part of her breast was left untouched even as the other ached with neglect, while his large hand fumbled over her cleft, until his fingers dipped into her core. Although his touch was familiar now, the differences between them kept it enticing— his calloused fingers were thick and long, stimulated areas inside she’d never been able to reach with her own. Almost unknowingly she dragged blunt fingernails up his arms, felt his skin turn to gooseflesh in her wake. Despite already having brought herself to a peak, Marx’s fingers felt deliciously big compared to her own and had her craving a different sort of fullness. Just as Hinoka was about to give voice to this desire, his thumb abruptly circled her at her apex while his fingers plunged inside her. It that had her arching into his hand with an unrestrained cry as the ripples crashed through her.

It took a few moments before Hinoka came back to herself, near floating with pleasure. She found the tightness in her chest gone, her body lax and loose. In the afterglow of her release she felt a rapid sensation against her back, his heartbeat. Marx’s breathing had become quick and shallow. Hers was, too. She noticed sweat had begun to gather between them, the heavy Nohrian blanket almost stifling in how it trapped the heat— so she tugged and kicked it off them. Even without it she felt hot from the flush in her skin, lust thrumming through her veins, and warm body pressed so tightly against her.

Marx curled closer in order to line their hips up. She tucked her back to his chest as he curved around her, then shifted until her bottom was snug against his groin. She felt how hard he was. His thigh pressed between her legs and she ground down against it. Hinoka folded her leg until it slid back over his thigh, opened herself for him, and didn’t protest when he hooked an elbow under her raised knee. From this position she only had to glance down to watch as his cock pressed inside her, guided by her hand that she’d lowered between her legs.

She was almost overly sensitive from that second climax, and it'd been long enough since they'd last coupled that her core felt stretched around his shaft. When he pushed in a little more firmly, her body tightened out of reflex— a strained groan escaped him before his hips abruptly snapped, drove him deep. Hinoka couldn't hold back a gasp. Marx stilled, but before he tried to pull back she reached and caught his hip held him tight to hers.

“Keep going, please,” she said, voice rough, then met his gaze as best she could over her shoulder.

Without reply Marx slid his hand upon her breast up over her neck, along her jaw, coaxed her head to tilt, and kissed the corner of her mouth lightly. Carefully, he withdrew then with the same gentleness eased in and set a pace of long, slow strokes. It was too slow. It allowed for too much thought. But Hinoka fought down the urge to wrest control of the pace, wanting more to see how this rare show of initiative in the bedroom from Marx would end. So she allowed the languorous rolling strokes with minimal bucking from her hips.

He was just so close— in her, against her, around her, with her. Hinoka felt almost overwhelmingly aware of Marx and his every action. Her body undulated in time with the slow roll of his thrusts, and she quietly moaned. Her husband gave his own sounds of appreciation just as low as hers.

The sensations sparked a fire in her blood as Marx’s hand returned to caressing her breast with almost painfully unhurried care. Since her head had fallen to the pillow he feathered kisses along her neck and nape, as he steadily rocked into her. All the while, she could barely contain her gasps and moans as her hands clutched at him. The pleasure built slowly, lapped at her like ocean waves at the change of tide— tingling from toes to scalp.

“Hinoka,” He breathed over her skin, murmuring her name like a mantra. “Hinoka...”

His calling to Hinoka tipped her over the edge. Gasping, she rode through a climax so strong that it crashed over her and her vision went white. Hinoka came back to her senses she realized Marx’s cock was still hard inside her— which was a first. Usually her husband was unable to withstand the clutch of her core when she reached her peak and would summarily reach his own. Although their hips were still, she felt a tremor running through him and felt how quickly he drew breaths. 

Battling against the pleasurable haze in her mind, she shakily asked, “M-Marx? Why didn’t you…”

After a few deep breaths, he answered, “I wanted to please you.” 

That had her breathlessly laughing. “You have pleased me, more than once! Now, I want-”

“Hinoka, what do you want?” His voice was low with longing and hoarse with unfulfilled desire.

“I want you to find pleasure with me.” Her limbs were uncooperative, so she arched into him as best she could. “I need it, Marx!”

With a deep moan, his hands fondled and hips took up languid thrusts, his pace just as tortuously slow as before. This time the pleasant tingling of aftershocks did turn into over-sensitivity. She couldn’t control the gasps that fell from her open mouth, how her body spasmed at the press of his hard shaft into her core and when his fingertips tugged at her nipple. Shockingly, Hinoka felt the pressure build within her again as the heightened sensations flowed together. Her husband finally quickened his pace, rhythm lost— until he came with a choked cry, pulsing hot and hard. 

Hinoka swallowed down her own cry at the feeling of his seed filling her, actually quivering with how close she was to reaching another peak. As Marx went lax behind her, breaths more deep than quick, it took all her concentration to move her hand between her thighs. Yet her fingers proved too clumsy and a noise of frustration escaped her, the corners of her eyes felt suspiciously wet. Then Marx released her knee, and moved his large hand over hers. The heel of his palm pressed flat over her lower belly and his fingers firmly cupped her mound around his softening shaft— eased a fourth and final climax from her body. As pleasure washed over her, Hinoka couldn’t move, her entire body as soft and quivery as jelly. 

Those strong arms around her shifted and rolled her over to face him; the heat of his body soaked into her cooling skin like a comforting blanket. Her eyes fluttered open, wanting to clearly see her husband. He looked as wrung out as she felt, panting with his usually pale face flushed red, yet his dark eyes were tender. His rough calloused hands slid along her bare back pulled her closer and he kissed her lips gingerly. Hinoka leaned her forehead against his, then returned his affection.

She kissed Marx in a myriad of different ways: deep and shallow, lingering and teasing, nipping at the lower lip with her teeth— until she grew too tired to keep her head raised. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and rubbed little circles on the sides of Hinoka's hips with his thumbs, as she nestled against him with her head resting on his broad shoulder. She knew they were a mess and that she should fetch a dampened cloth from the wash basin as she had every time previous. Yet never before had a coupling left her so thoroughly sated. Her body tingled from head to toe, while an exhausted fog clouded her mind and made it difficult to muster the control necessary to move. 

“That was… the best apology I’ve ever received,” She managed to string together the words.

Her husband chuckled, she felt it rumble in his chest. “My wife deserves no less.”

With her sheltered in his arms and Marx curled around her, Hinoka lay in his embrace, feeling warm and wanted.


End file.
